broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragonflare
"Brother, you did not kill me, you have angered me. You wrecked this kingdom, you brought fear into the hearts of these people, but most of all, you hurt my beloved Fluttershy!" King Dragonflare or Dragonflare is a hybrid dragon/pegasus pony who is one of three brothers who are descendants of the original king and queen dragons of Equestria. He is the husband of Fluttershy and is known to protect her with all costs. He is the last living hybrid of his kind, due to the deaths of his two brothers. Due to him being alive when Princess Celestia was a filly, it is believed he is the same age or older than Princess Celestia. Appearance Dragonflare's fur and skin are noted to be both red, and his scales on his wings differ between red to dark maroon. His mane and tail are black, and his eyes are yellow. He has a pointed muzzle and ears to add on to his Dragon look, and his hooves are able to sprout claws from underneath. When Dragonflare transforms to his Element form, he loses his cutie mark, his height doubles in size, his wings are more spread out and his pupils shrink to show off his lizard-like eyes. His mane and tail become a blazing inferno, and his fur and scales turn a tint more lighter than before. His bulk and height increase, and he now has fangs jolting out of his upper and lower jaw. Background Fire and Ice: Part 1 & 2 Dragonflare and his brothers, Dragonice and Dragonair, live in the exiled mountains of Equestria, where the dragon dynasty was originally banished. One day after a long hunt, the three decided that it was time they took what was theirs again, although Dragonair strongly argues about it. After a whole night of Arguement, Dragonair gives in. Two weeks pass and they all fly to Equestria to ambush the castle. During these events, the three wreck the castle and all attack Celestia. While charging her, Dragonair hurled at her while aiming for Celestia's horn, killing himself. The two horrified brothers retreat as Celestia is traumatized at the site of what she has done. While in the air, Dragonice attacks his remaining brother and swings him to the far edge of Equestria, swearing to avenge his dead elder brother. Applejack finds Dragonflare unconscious in her field, and takes him to the hospital. Unfortunately at the time, the hospital was full with mortally wounded royal guards, but he was still looked at from outside. Dr. Hooves mentions that he had never seen an injury on anyone like this, let alone a type of hybrid before. The doctor suggests that he should be taken care of by someone else, as the hospital is inconveniently full. Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle get an idea to have Fluttershy take care of him, and so they take Dragonflare to her cottage to rest up. Upon first meeting Fluttershy, he is instantly infatuated with her. Due to his injuries, he could not help her or do things with her, but in days, he started to help her with the animals, cook for her, and talk to her when she was in need. One day when they decide to have a picnic, while complimenting her he accidentally calls her beautiful, which gives her feeling towards him. That night she came to his room, claiming to feel cold and wanted to lay with him for the night. Reluctantly, he says yes, and Fluttershy and him fall asleep with their arms wrapped around each other. The next day the rest of the mane five (minus Twilight) rush to her cottage to warn them about a brutal snowstorm forming ahead. As they awake and exit, they all see Dragonice in his Element form, claiming he has unfinished business with him and the royalty of Equestria. He then freezes Fluttershy and takes her by his claws. Enraged, Dragonflare transforms into his Element form and races after him. The chase splits into a fierce fight between the two, and throughout the fight, Fluttershy thaws out and lands on the ground safely. Dragonice gains the upper hand of the fight, and freezes his brothers limbs to the ground. When he is about to claw his brothers chest, Fluttershy attacks him and breaks off some of his permafrost body. He finally gets her off by clawing her face, which startles Dragonflare into shock, but he soon passes out from a loss of energy. He then has a dream, led by his brother spirit. Dragonair claims that he was wrong, and claims that he was destined to lead his people. Dragonflare questioned what will happen if he fails, and his brother shows him Equestria, now overgrown with darkness and snow, he then shows him his brother in his castle, with Fluttershy's body still frozen in place in the back of his throne. This wakes him as he sees Fluttershy trying to wake him up. Dragonflare tells Fluttershy that he needs to settle a score with his brother and then transforms back into his Element form. Dragonice is abushed at the front by his brother, interrupting him while he was threatening the guards at the castle gate. The brothers' melee turns the whole sky into a mix of snow clouds and volcanic ash. A dome covers them both into aperfect battlefield and shrinks more and more at Dragonice's will. Dragonflare gains the upper hand and melts off his icicle mane and tail and destroys his permafrost barrier. He now damages his brothers skin and drives him into complete madness. Dragonice then closes the clouds around them and escapes his own death trap, freezing Dragonflare inside. Dragonice then amplifies his voice and violently threatens and proclaims himself as king of Equestria. He then turns around and mocks his brother, claiming "better still, your special somepony will die in disgrace at the hands of her master." This finally shakes his brother of self awareness, as in the clouds he emerges as a giant red dragon. He blasts at his brother with a breath of fire, calling him a fool. Dragonice explodes and water scatters everywhere, and Dragonflare then collapses where the mane six were spectating the fight. Dragonflare finally confesses his love to Fluttershy, and swears to never bring harm to her. A week later he was crowned with the title "King of the Dragons" by Princess Celestia. He is yet to be featured in "Darkness Awakened Part 1 & 2" Abilities -Dragonflares abilities vary from transformation to elemental powers. He holds to power to create fire at will, and can create fire from his tail while flying, much like Rainbow Dash can create a rainbow. .-In his Element form, his power is tripled and gains different abilities. He can breathe fire and set his claws on fire. His hooves can grow claws to attack when he is threatened, and he can also drool lava when provoked to serious anger. -Dragonflare can turn into a giant Dragon, and although he is sometimes unaware of what he does in this form, he always can recognize Fluttershy when he sees her. Category:OC Category:Male Category:Hybrid characters Category:Royalty Category:Royal Category:Pegasus